


you were meant to be near me (and i want you to hear me)

by niallszayn



Series: got to get you into my life [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, so fluffy it's bordering on cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn tells niall he loves him for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were meant to be near me (and i want you to hear me)

**Author's Note:**

> yay, part 3 to this insanely fluffy uni AU! can be read as a stand-alone but i recommend reading the other two parts beforehand. hope you like this :)

"I love you."

It wasn't planned, Zayn hadn't consciously decided to say anything, and definitely not these words, but he heard his own voice say them, felt them tumble from his mouth.

He and Niall were in the blonde's dorm room, Zayn sitting on the bed and Niall on the floor at his feet.

Zayn had watched fondly as Niall celebrated beating him on FIFA - which wasn't all that surprising, since Zayn sucked at the game and only ever played it for Niall - and then jumped right into a story of how he won against one of his brothers once.

Zayn loved listening to Niall talk about things he loved, and his brothers were definitely a very important part of his life, and he loved all of them a lot.

And even though Zayn had always been sceptical when it came to frats, Niall was slowly making him see the good side of it all.

With the way Niall's smile lit up the whole room, his hands telling the story just as excitedly as his voice did, Zayn suddenly felt so overwhelmed by the amount of feelings he had for this boy, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zayn knew he'd felt that way for a while, maybe since the beginning, but as soon as he'd said those fateful words, he was terrified.

What if Niall didn't feel the same way? What if it was too early? They'd only been dating for a few weeks, just over a month, what if Niall felt pressured?

The blond had stopped talking when Zayn interrupted him with his confession, and his head whipped around to look up at Zayn, blue eyes wide.

Zayn stared back, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

Would it be better to backtrack?

And then suddenly, the expression of wonder on Niall's face transformed into the biggest, face-splitting smile, and he leaped onto the bed, the force of it pushing Zayn onto his back, Niall on top of him.

Niall was still grinning like a madman, one of his hands resting on Zayn's chest, the other coming up to smooth out the draw of his eyebrows.

"Stop looking so scared, you idiot" he mumbled, his grin now pressed against Zayn's neck. "Of course I love you too."

Zayn sighed in relief, his left hand moving to trace Niall's spine. "Yeah?"

Niall nodded, lifting his head to look at Zayn.

"Yeah. I love you."

His hand slid from Zayn's forehead to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing the defined cheekbones softly.

Zayn lifted his right hand, grabbing Niall's chin, his thumb pressing into the cute chin dimple.

Niall moved with him easily, leaning down until their lips were so close they brushed when he spoke.

"Can't believe you thought I wouldn't."

Zayn smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Niall chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"'s okay. At least now you know."

Zayn hummed and lifted his head a little, just enough to press his lips to Niall's quickly.

"Now I know" he repeated, pulling back again.

Niall made a small noise of protest and moved to chase the kiss, connecting their lips more firmly.

Zayn's one hand moved from Niall's chin to the back of his neck, the other one tightening its grip on the blonde's waist.

Just as things were starting to get more heated, Zayn's hand slipping further down Niall's body, their hips moving together, the door to Niall's room was flung open, crashing against the wall.

"Ugh" Louis made, standing in the middle of the room. "Every time I leave you two alone for like ten minutes, you get at least to second base. I've been traumatised!"

"Maybe if you'd knock you wouldn't see things you don't wanna see" Niall said, lips against Zayn's jaw, and purposely slid his hands under his boyfriends shirt.

Louis groaned again, walking further into the room.

"I'm being serious! I'm here to pick you up. We're going to the beach, Harry and Liam are already waiting downstairs. Niall, put on your trunks, Zayn you come with me so I can make sure you put yours on too."

"I can make sure of that too" Niall protested, sitting up and effectively straddling Zayn.

"Yeah, sure" Louis said, sarcasm lacing his words. "And then you'd end up fucking anyway, cause you two are like goddamn rabbits and if I gave you the chance to undress around each other you'd never get to the beach."

Niall smirked down at Zayn, and like the little shit he was, he rolled his hips expertly, making both Zayn and Louis groan - for different reasons.

"Alright, that's it" Louis said, sternly crossing his arms. "Zayn, you're coming with me to your dorm. Niall, the others are waiting for you downstairs. We'll meet you at the beach."

"You just don't know what it's like to be in love" Niall pouted, but his face turned softer when he looked at Zayn who was smiling up at him, squeezing his hips gently.

"Oh" Louis said. "Was that what I interrupted? Declarations of love? You're moving fast, lads."

Niall and Zayn were still smiling at each other dumbly, and Louis sighed.

"I do know what it's like to be in love, but that doesn't give you an excuse to ditch your friends all the time. Come on, a day at the beach? It's not often the weather is even warm enough for that."

Niall sighed and bent forward to kiss Zayn softly before he got up.

"Alright" he groaned, grabbing Zayn's hand to pull him up off the bed too. "I'll see you in a bit then."

Zayn chuckled, unwilling to let go of his hand just yet and pulled him closer by the waist.

"Just a few minutes" he murmured against Niall's lips. "Love you."

Niall smiled his crinkly eyed smile again and pressed kiss after kiss to Zayn's mouth, each lasting a bit longer than the previous one.

"Oh my god" Louis yelled in frustration, pulling them apart by their shoulders. "Will you fucking stop! You're so unbearably cute and sappy, I'm not gonna survive a single minute around you. You're gonna see each other again in fifteen minutes tops, for fuck's sake!"

Niall laughed. "Sorry, Lou" he said, and then more quietly to Zayn: "Love you too."

"Okay!" Louis started pulling Zayn out of the room before they could get back to kissing once again. "Everyone's happy, great. We'll see you later, Niall!"

Zayn looked back at Niall and blew him one more kiss before Louis shut the door behind them.

"You're so whipped, oh my god" he groaned. "Zayn, I've never seen you act even close to this with anyone."

"Well" Zayn said thoughtfully. "I've never felt about anyone this way either."

"It's proper serious then?" Louis asked, an eyebrow raised. "Already?"

"I know it's quick" Zayn said. "But yeah, it's serious."

"I can't say I'm totally surprised" Louis sighed. "I mean I've seen the way you look at each other. And I'm happy you're so happy. Just...I dunno, be careful you're not moving /too/ fast."

"Relationship advice, Tommo?" Zayn grinned. "Where did that come from?"

"Well I guess it's cause you're two of my best friends" Louis said, "and I wanna make sure I won't have to knock either of you over the head with a blunt object for being stupid."

"Thanks, I guess" Zayn chuckled. "But don't worry, right now I'm just really happy."

"Well, great. That's all I want for the two of you."

"You softie" Zayn said, fondly reaching for Louis' hair, but his friend ducked out of the way quickly.

"Keep your hands off my hair, Malik" he threatened with a glare. "Or I'll revoke everything I just said and I _will_ knock you over the head with a blunt object."

-

When they got to the beach, the other three were already there, waiting for them. Niall started running towards them with a cheeky grin and Zayn, startled, opened his arms just in time for Niall to jump and wrap his legs around his waist.

"Hi?" Zayn made once he'd regained his balance. "What was that for?"

He heard their friends laughing behind them and readjusted his hold on Niall, who grinned and shrugged.

"Dunno, I've just always wanted to do that."

Zayn laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Only you."

Niall smiled even wider and grabbed the back of Zayn's head, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Alright" he said, pulling away and wriggling to be put down. "Think we've annoyed our friends for long enough."

Zayn chuckled and grabbed his hand to walk over to their friends.

"I don't wanna complain or anything, cause you look really happy" Liam said, arms crossed. "But is it always gonna be like this now? We'll spend half of our time waiting around for you to stop snogging."

"Well, I think you're cute" Harry said, and he had a slightly dopey smile on his face. Zayn wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"They're cute alright" Louis sighed. "Too cute, probably."

"Be happy your friends found love" Harry sing-songed, and Zayn looked over at Niall with a raised eyebrow.

"Had to share my happiness, didn't I" his boyfriend shrugged sheepishly and Zayn just smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Rightio" Harry announced. "I packed us a picnic-"

Niall snorted. "'course you did, Haz. Have I told you recently you're my favourite person?"

Zayn cleared his throat and Niall laughed.

"Second favourite."

"You don't have to tell me, Nialler, I know that already. Anyway, how about we pick a spot and then we can take a dip and eat something?"

"You just want to get naked" Liam teased, tugging on Harry's shirtsleeves.

"Heyyy" Harry pouted. "I was planning on wearing my trunks, but I can take them off for you, Li."

"No thanks" Louis yelled, grabbing the picnic back from Harry and walking away from them backwards. "We've seen you naked plenty, Hazza."

"Zayn hasn't" Harry objected.

Zayn chuckled. "I'm good."

"He's good" Niall repeated with emphasis.

Harry laughed and patted Niall's cheek. "Not gonna steal your man, little Nialler."

"I'm older than you!" Niall protested but turned his head towards Liam when he came to stand in front of them.

"You know" he said with a soft smile, "I have a feeling Zayn wouldn't want to be stolen away anyway."

"I don't" Zayn smiled back, pressing his lips against Niall's temple for a moment and admiring the blinding smile he got in response. "I'm happy where I am."

 


End file.
